Porcelana
by sango7higurashi
Summary: Porque tudo entre eles era fragil como porcelana. Para o III Challenge Sirius/Bella


Disclaimer: Os personagens presentes nessa fic são da obra de J..

Porcelana

Grimaldi Place era o último lugar para onde Sirius esperava voltar, pois, por trás daquelas paredes finas, encontravam-se lembranças que ele não desejava rever. Mas foi em um dia de faxina nos quartos fechados que o destino lhe pregou uma peça.

- Bellatrix Black? Ela virou comensal, não foi? Sra. Lestrange.

Molly Weasley lia a plaquinha na porta do quarto, e pensava se deveria abrir o quarto para dar a algum dos filhos.

- Vamos dormir no quarto de uma comensal? Não duvidaria se encontrássemos algum monstro aí dentro.

- Um monstro seria pouco, Gina.

A Weasley se virou e encontrou Sirius, parado no corredor, como se fosse apenas um desenho de parede.

- Sirius, pode vir me ajudar? Se tiver algo aqui, talvez eu precise de uma varinha.

Sem dar muita importância, o Black se aproximou da porta e esperou a Sra. Weasley girar a maçaneta, mas nada aconteceu.

- Só tem pó?

Hermione estava levemente espantada, afinal, mesmo os outros quartos tinham pelo menos fadas mordentes nas cortinas e bichos de mofo espalhados, mas aquele quarto parecia ter se mantido intacto.

O grupo olhava ao redor. O quarto era tipicamente feminino, mas tinha seus detalhes Slytherin, como as cobras que formavam o trinco do armário ou o verde e prata da colcha de cama, que agora já estava acinzentada pelo pó.

Os pertences pessoais pareciam ter sido todos retirados, exceto por alguns livros de uma estante sobre a escrivaninha e uma boneca.

Quando a Sra. Weasley abriu a cortina e a luz finalmente adentrou o lugar, Gina conseguiu pegar a boneca e a analisar, era feita de porcelana, e mesmo com os anos que deveria ter, ela ainda estava branca e bonita. Os olhos eram de um azul muito brilhante e os lábios bem vermelhos, os cabelos eram negros e tinham cachinhos da metade para baixo. As roupas eram típicas das bonecas antigas, possuindo tons marrom e beje.

- Nossa, uma boneca? Nunca imaginaria uma prima sua brincando com algo assim, Sirius.

Mas ele não ouvia, seus olhos estavam presos demais na boneca para raciocinar. Tirando-a das mãos de Gina, ele a olhou calmamente e não pôde deixar de sorrir.

- Bellatrix, sua maldita.

_Sirius estava muitíssimo irritado naquele dia, o noivado de Narcisa havia se tornado a prioridade máxima da casa, o que para ele era ridículo, uma vez que o maldito Malfoy só se formaria no próximo ano e só ai poderia se casar._

_Mas o que estava irritando Sirius era que o noivado de um casamento que só aconteceria NO PRÓXIMO ANO havia feito todos ignorarem seu aniversário. _

_Os parabéns vieram apenas de Andrômeda, por uma carta onde ela também contava estar grávida, e isso para Sirius já era um ótimo presente, e de seus amigos, amigos esses que ele conhecia há apenas dois anos, e, mesmo assim, lembraram-se de seu aniversário, coisa que seus pais não foram capazes de fazer._

_Em protesto por ninguém se lembrar de seu aniversário, Sirius se trancou no quarto durante toda a tarde, e ficou a ver os presentes que seus amigos mandara: sapos de chocolate de Peter, "Quidditch através dos tempos" de Remus e artigos da Zonk's de James._

_Mas lhe foi muita surpresa quando próximo ao final da tarde, alguém bateu em sua porta e a destrancou com um feitiço._

_- Feliz aniversário, Sirius._

_Na porta de seu quarto estava ela, os cabelos negros caindo pelas costas e maiores do que se lembrava, o rosto fino e a pele tão branca como da última vez, e o sorriso arrogante, uma novidade ou simplesmente algo que não se lembrava._

_- Bella? Há quanto tempo... O que veio fazer aqui? Me dar parabéns que não foi._

_- Que mal agradecido... Para quem está de protesto no quarto, você deveria estar feliz por eu ter me lembrado._

_Sirius logo fechou a cara, lembrava-se agora porque não gostava muito de Bellatrix, seu jeito era muito irritante._

_- Ainda não me disse o que veio fazer aqui._

_- Ajudar nos preparativos da festa, é o noivado da minha irmã. Mas me diga, quantos anos, doze?_

_- Treze!_

_Sirius respondeu tão orgulhoso que a mais velha não pode deixar de sorrir._

_- Então ainda é uma criança._

_O garoto não pôde deixar de se irritar, era sempre assim, Bella estava sempre rindo dele. Mas enquanto ele se irritava, a mais velha olhava ao redor._

_- Havia me esquecido, você foi para Griffindor, está se envolvendo com gente impura?_

_- Talvez, mas eles ao menos se lembram do meu aniversário._

_- Eu me lembrei._

_- Só você._

_A mulher riu e se aproximou dele, tocando seu rosto._

_- Você é tão criança, Sirius, dá valor a coisas tão pequenas._

_Ele franziu as sobrancelhas e olhou para a mulher a sua frente._

_- Você também era assim antes de casar com a laranja azeda, eu lembro que você disse que queria casar de rosa!_

_A mulher se afastou e desfez seu sorriso, como se um pensamento infantil como aquele fosse algo repugnante._

_- Isso foi há muito tempo, vá se lavar, você tem que descer para jantar, a tia quer a família reunida já que estamos todos aqui._

_- Não estamos não, Andrômeda não está aqui._

_- Ela não faz mais parte da família._

_E com aquele último comentário, Bellatrix saiu do quarto._

_O jantar ocorreu tranquilamente, e cada membro da família tinha sua obrigação para que tudo ficasse perfeito para a festa de noivado que ocorreria no final do mês. Obviamente, a função de Sirius era ficar quieto em seu quarto e não atrapalhar ninguém._

"_Eles sabem me dar ordens para não estragar o noivado ridículo da Cissy, mas não sabem o dia do meu aniversário"_

_Sirius estava revoltado em seu quarto, às altas horas da noite, quando um som estranho chegou a seus ouvidos. Ele saiu do quarto em direção ao som, vinham do quarto de Bellatrix._

_O Black olhou a porta alguns momentos e decidiu-se por abrir uma pequena fresta para que pudesse olhar a razão de tamanhos gemidos de dor. Ele nunca havia sentido seu rosto ficar tão vermelho quando viu sua prima e o marido em uma situação bem íntima._

_O garoto olhou atentamente a prima, ele sabia sobre o que os casais faziam, mas sempre lhe disseram que fazer amor era algo prazeroso, e ali, olhando sua prima, ele apenas via dor, como se aquele ato fosse uma tortura, e não um prazer._

_Por um momento, o moreno teve a sensação de que sua prima havia o visto, e logo tratou de fechar a porta e voltar ao seu quarto, onde não conseguia dormir pelo barulho._

"_Malditas paredes finas."_

_No dia seguinte, já era quase hora do almoço quando Sirius acordou com batidas em sua porta._

_- Você perdeu o café e vai perder o almoço se continuar dormindo._

_Ainda meio sonolento, Sirius se sentou na cama e pôde ver a imagem de sua prima no meio do quarto._

_- Custei a dormir._

_Um silêncio chato ficou pairando no quarto, até que Bellatrix suspirou e olhou para o primo._

_- Eu vi você ontem, acho que você já é grande o suficiente para saber o que eu estava fazendo como o meu marido._

_- Eu sei, mas é estranho, sempre me disseram que fazer amor era bom, mas você parecia estar sentindo muita dor, parecia que ele estava te torturando._

_A mulher não pôde deixar de rir, uma risada de deboche, que fez Sirius franzir a testa._

_- Aquilo não é fazer amor, Sirius, isso não existe, é só sexo._

_O mais novo ficou inconformado com a afirmação._

_-É claro que existe!_

_A mulher não respondeu, apenas sorriu meio triste e mudou de assunto._

_- Logo é hora do almoço, se ajeite, vou chamar o Regulus._

_E novamente a prima saiu de seu quarto._

_No almoço, Sirius ficou pensativo, ele sabia que Bellatrix estava diferente por causa dos comensais da morte, conviver com um grupo tão azedo quanto o próprio marido deveria estar a tornando em uma mulher amargurada como sua mãe._

_Assim, Sirius passou o dia em seu quarto, pensando sobre o que poderia fazer para dar a Bella uma visão diferente do mundo, e foi apenas a noite, quando olhava as luzes de uma pequena feira, que Sirius decidiu o que faria._

_- Como um encontro?_

_- Vamos lá, Bella, vai ser divertido, o programa é trouxa, mas pode te aliviar a cabeça._

_Sirius estava parado na porta do quarto de Bellatrix, tentando convencê-la a ir com ele na pequena feira trouxa._

_- Todos estão dormindo, dê uma chance a si mesma, Bella, uma única vez, ninguém vai ver, ninguém vai te recriminar._

_Aquelas palavras simples de um aspirante a adolescente foram o que convenceram a mulher a sair._

_Na feira, tudo era novidade, tanto as luzes coloridas como os estranhos doces trouxas, as barracas de ciganos vendiam inutilidades e proporcionavam jogos para crianças. Música e pequenas atrações ciganas faziam o movimento._

_Enquanto curtiam o festival, Sirius, por várias vezes, olhou para Bellatrix e, em alguns momentos, quase a via sorrir._

_- Aposto que consigo acertar o alvo._

_O senhor meio idoso arrumava a arma para Sirius, um joguinho simples de tiro ao alvo antes de toda a magia da noite terminar._

_- Se eu ganhar algo legal, eu te dou._

_A prima não havia respondido, mas pelo seu olhar fixo, Sirius sabia o que ela queria, o prêmio mais difícil, a boneca de porcelana._

_Embora Sirius fosse muito autoconfiante, ele não conseguiu o prêmio máximo, apenas um pesinho de folha, um cachorro que mexia a cabeça e um saquinho de anéis de plástico._

_- Esses trouxas são mesmo uns ladrões, você pagou, por que alguém que paga a mesma coisa que você pode pegar um prêmio bom e você tem que ganhar uma coisa tão inútil como isso?_

_- Porque é assim que funciona o jogo, Bella, quem acerta melhor o alvo ganha o melhor prêmio._

_No caminho de volta, Bellatrix não havia parado de reclamar sobre o senhor trouxa e Sirius já estava temeroso sobre isso._

_- Esqueça isso, Bella, prometa que não vai matar o homem por causa disso, as regras do jogo são aquelas, ninguém é mais especial naquele jogo._

_Bellatrix balançou a cabeça afirmativamente, mas não prometeu nada, assim o diálogo só voltou quando já estavam dentro do quarto de Sirius._

_- Bem, eu disse que te daria alguma coisa..._

_A mulher desviou sua atenção do nada para Sirius e viu em sua mão um dos pequenos anéis de plástico._

_- Você costumava gostar de rosa._

_- Não mais, rosa é uma cor apenas para os puros, eu há muito deixei de amar, não tenho mais o direito a pureza._

_- Nunca é tarde demais para amar._

_Em um silêncio gostoso, Sirius puxou a mão de Bellatrix e colocou o anel em seu dedinho, o único em que ele entrava._

_Nenhum dos dois sabia se era a simplicidade ou a inocência do gesto que os havia cativado, mas fora suficiente para que eles se aproximassem e se unissem em um beijo doce._

_Sirius, que até aquele momento nunca havia beijado ninguém, sentia uma sensação tão maravilhosa como sempre achou que seria um primeiro beijo, muito diferente do "meio estranho, mas foi só um beijo", descrito por James em sua primeira narrativa._

_Já para Bellatrix, aquele beijo era diferente de todos os outros, porque ali não havia todo o desejo pela carne, não havia a pressa para satisfazer o desejo, era apenas o beijo pelo beijo, puro, inocente, como seu primeiro beijo nunca pôde ser._

_Quando ambos se separaram, já sem ar, seguiram seu caminho sem trocar mais nenhuma palavra, mas quando Bellatrix fechou a porta de seu quarto, o anel ainda estava em seu dedo._

_No dia seguinte, ao contrário dos anteriores, Sirius não acordou com a voz de Bellatrix e nem com os gritos de sua mãe na ausência dessa, mas acordou com uma sirene policial que passava por sua rua._

_Ainda embebido pelo sono, Sirius se aproximou da janela e notou um pequeno tumulto e diversas luzes na direção do acampamento dos ciganos da feira._

_Em todo seu caminho até lá, do momento em que saltou da janela até quando viu o caos feito pela polícia, Sirius sentia uma grande decepção e um horrível sentimento de traição._

_Ele não se surpreendeu ao ver o velho senhor morto ou sua barraca um tanto destruída, mas sim viu a ironia por trás de tudo, porque das poucas coisas que haviam sobrevivido, a boneca de porcelana era uma delas._

_Ao chegar no quarto, ela estava lá, parada como se nada tivesse acontecido._

_- Já estava ficando preocupada com você._

_- Eu te pedi, Bella._

_A mulher suspirou enquanto encarava seu primo._

_-É a minha natureza, Sirius, você sabe disso._

_E ele sabia, mas fingia que não, e por isso, ele não podia deixar de se sentir decepcionado._

_- Tome, eu peguei a boneca para você, não é como se alguém lá fosse dar por falta dela._

_- Eu não quero, não me serve de nada._

_- Pegue, eu trouxe para você, pelo menos aceite, depois você pode jogar fora, assim como o anel._

_Ela acabou aceitando a boneca, mas continuou afirmando que iria jogar fora._

_Nas duas semanas seguintes, Sirius passou a ignorar a existência de Bella, e ela parecia não se incomodar. Por diversas vezes, Sirius se pegou pensando se deveria falar com ela ou sobre que fim ela havia dado aos seus ridículos presentes._

_Por duas ou três noites, Sirius não conseguiu dormir por causa dos mesmos barulhos que o haviam levado ao quarto de Bellatrix da última vez, então ele sequer se deu ao trabalho de ir novamente à fonte do barulho._

_Mas foi no final da segunda semana de gelo, ao ver uma pequena mancha roxa no pescoço da prima, que ele voltou a falar com ela._

_- Por que você deixa ele fazer isso com você?_

_- Ele é meu marido, Sirius._

_O garoto suspirou, não entendia o porquê das coisas serem assim. Ele estendeu a mão e colocou seus dedos sobre a mancha roxa._

_- Não teve amor? Em nenhuma das vezes?_

_- Nenhuma, nem na primeira._

_Sirius encarou o rosto jovem e fino da prima e sorriu de lado, um sorriso triste._

_- E você diz que rosa não é a sua cor, como uma virgem ainda pode dizer isso._

_Bellatrix franziu as sobrancelhas com o estranho comentário do primo, e apenas após alguns segundos que a compreensão surgiu em sua mente._

_- Virgem, claro, nunca fiz amor._

_A conversa poderia ter continuado, mas Regulus apareceu no corredor dizendo que era hora do jantar._

_Às altas horas da noite, Sirius estava fazendo o mesmo que nas últimas noites, pensando em sua prima, mas ao contrário das outras vezes, ele não parecia ser o único acordado na casa, porque a mesma que estava em sua cabeça apareceu em sua porta._

_- Estive pensando sobre o que você me disse, sobre o rosa._

_Sirius abaixou o olhar do teto e se virou para a prima, que agora se aproximava de sua cama._

_- E chegou a alguma conclusão?_

_- Você parece saber muito sobre amor, acha que pode me ensinar?_

_Sirius sentou na cama e passou a encarar a prima fixamente._

_- O que está propondo?_

_- Faça amor comigo, Six._

_Tudo, assim como no primeiro beijo, foi calmo, sem pressa, como se qualquer afoitamento fosse fazer tudo ruir. _

_Naquela noite, Sirius sentiu um prazer que nunca havia sentido e descobriu o quão bom o amor podia ser, já Bellatrix, pela primeira vez, depois de tantas árduas noites de sexo, sentiu prazer._

_As noites que se seguiram foram iguais, algumas, em que não podiam ficar juntos por causa do Lestrange, não tirava em nada a beleza na noite deles, porque elas sempre pareciam a primeira._

_Bellatrix estava saindo em direção ao quarto de Sirius, assim como em todas as noites, mas naquela ela foi parada no corredor._

_- Bella, você é louca!_

_O susto fez com que Bellatrix levasse alguns minutos antes de reconhecer a imagem de sua irmã mais nova._

_- Do que está falando Cissy?_

_- Não se faça de santa, ontem depois do jantar com os Malfoys, Lucius apareceu no meu quarto, nosso noivado acontece em dois dias e nós resolvemos que ele merecia algo pelo ano que vai passar longe de mim, em Hogwarts, mas foi uma tremenda surpresa quando eu ouvi gemidos na casa, e não eram os nossos! Eu até cheguei a dizer a Lucius que devia ser você e Rudolf, quando ele me disse que seu marido estava em missão há dois dias!_

_- Cissy..._

_- Eu ainda não terminei! Eu despachei Lucius depois de fazê-lo jurar não dizer nada, mas a voz masculina me parecia familiar, e eu quase não acreditei quando vi que os sons vinham do quarto de Sirius, de Sirius! O que passou pela sua cabeça? Ele é um rebelde de doze anos!_

_- Ele fez treze._

_- Treze, que seja, ele ainda é NOVE anos mais novo que você, Bella, se seu marido não te satisfaz na cama, procurasse um homem de verdade, não nosso primo pré-adolescente! Isso tem que acabar, você vai embora depois da festa de noivado, e ele vai para Hogwarts ficar com os amigos impuros dele. Faça o que tem que ser feito, Bella, custe o que custar._

_A loira saiu em direção ao seu próprio quarto, e Bellatrix não sabia sequer onde estava, receber tamanha bronca da irmã mais nova era um choque, mas ao mesmo tempo a acordava para a realidade._

_- Achei que não fosse vir essa noite._

_Quando entrou no quarto de Sirius, Bellatrix já estava recuperada do choque que sofrera no corredor e agora parecia a mesma Bellatrix que adentrara aquele cômodo no começo do mês._

_- Aconteceu alguma coisa, Bels? Você está estranha._

_- Isso tem que acabar, Sirius._

_- Do que está falando?_

_- Desse sonho, dessa brincadeira, o noivado de Narcisa está chegando e já passou da hora de pararmos de brincar._

_- Brincar?_

_E ela riu, com um leve escárnio, sua mais bela atuação._

_- Vamos lá Sirius, isso é apenas um jogo, era só sexo e a gente fingia que era algo mais._

_As palavras debochadas de Bellatrix pareciam tão verdadeiras, até para ela, o que não foi diferente para Sirius._

_- Então é isso? Foi só sexo?_

_- Foi só sexo._

_E com aquela afirmação fria e dura, Bellatrix deixou o quarto de Sirius, sem saber que naquele momento, ela havia criado o maior conquistador que Hogwarts já havia visto._

Ainda encarando a boneca, Sirius retornou à realidade após seu súbito mergulho em lembranças do passado. E olhando mais uma vez para a boneca que havia dado a Bellatrix anos atrás, e ela jurara ter jogado fora, ele a soltou.

- Sirius!

O grito de Gina despertou a todos para a ação de Sirius, que já se afastava em direção à porta.

- Por que você a quebrou?

Sirius não respondeu, apenas se limitou a olhar na direção em que os pedaços da boneca estavam, mas sem realmente vê-los. Não pôde deixar de pensar no quanto aquela pequena boneca representava seu relacionamento, puro e destrutível.

Mas foi quando estava saindo do quarto que Hermione conseguiu prender sua atenção.

- O que é isso?

E de dentro dos cacos que formavam a cabeça, a garota tirou um pequeno anel de plástico rosa.

- Um anel de plástico? Dentro da cabeça da boneca?

E ali, na porta do quarto que pertencera a Bellatrix, Sirius se permitiu derramar uma lágrima solitária e silenciosa, porque com aquele pequeno ato, um reflexo das ações frustradas de sua prima, que roubara sua inocência em troca da tentativa falha de reaver a sua própria, Bella havia conseguido roubar de Sirius mais do que sua inocência e visões românticas de mundo, ela havia roubado seu coração.

Ao fim do ano, quando Sirius morreu, a porcelana que foi largada no chão do quarto começou a amarelar, mesmo tendo se mantido intacta por tantos anos.

Mas foi apenas dois anos depois, com a morte de Bellatrix, que o anel cor-de-rosa, que havia sido deixado por Hermione em cima da mesa, rachou em duas partes que foram mordidas por fadas ao longo dos anos que se seguiram, e acabou, assim como os cacos da porcelana amarela, cheios de mofo, esquecidos em uma casa velha, de paredes finas e que guardavam as lembranças de um relacionamento fadado ao fim, mas que havia sido feito de porcelana.


End file.
